


Diary of a Unknown British Soldier, July 12th 1951 to July 15th 1951

by marshalofthesovietunion (orphan_account)



Category: Resistance (Video Games)
Genre: 1950s, Alien Invasion, Aliens, Alternate History, And Now For Something Completely Different, Diary/Journal, England (Country), War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marshalofthesovietunion
Summary: February 20th, 2001Me and my mates found this diary at a flea market, not exactly knowing what it was. When we realized it was from the Chimeran War while skimming through we decided to donate to your exhibit at the Imperial War Museum. Some of the pages are missing or unreadable but otherwise it's in good conditionRegards, John A.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Man I love Resistance, and I hope you enjoy this.

July 12th, 1951 

Lieutenant Mason told the platoon today that Captain Mitchells has ordered us to make a go at the convoy. It's the one with that giant metal cylinder, but we don't know whats in it and rumors have been going around that Command is intentionally hiding it's contents from grunts like us. Some have said it's an A-bomb, a chemical or biological weapon. One said it was a captured Chimera of some sort. Either way, many believe we're being kept in the dark. Private Calvin told me that when he asked Mason about what was in the tube, Mason told him it was a "weapon vital to the war effort" upon asking why it was so vital and what the "weapon" is, Mason told him to "Not think about it too hard". We are fighting a war against beasts, yet they don't tell us something important to our survival? 

*** * * ***

We secured the convoy, but at a great cost. The cost seems to rise everyday. Half of 3rd platoon is dead, and about two thirds of 2nd. Despite those casualties, Mason or Mitchells still isn't telling us what they died for. But this yank who joined up before we got to the roundabout reinforced the theory that some sort of Chimera is in there. The American in question looked normal, even though he was bald and had a good stubble. Didn't talk much either. But some things weren't right about him: he was quick in his movements, and fidgeted a lot. His eyes darted around, checking us out like he didn't trust us. I would've ignored that if it weren't for the fact his eyes were gold, similar to the color of Chimeran eyes. The one thing to got us was that he seemed to be drawn to the convoy's canister. When he touched it, he stumbled back and held is head, like a fuse blew out in his brain. Parker seems to take greater interest in him than even us. She informed us our next deployment was to Nottingham. I haven't been there since I was 10.

*** * * ***


	2. Chapter 2

July 12th, 1951 

I was redeployed with Lieutenant Cartwright at Nottingham, who's a good troop but seems a little too sarcastic considering our situation. He told us, as part of Operation Shear, was too seal a tunnel nexus in Nottingham in order to halt Chimeran surprise attacks coming from there. Cartwright began explaining that resistance would be heavy, and that recon stated that a titan was in the "ravine"\as he called it. He said there might be gold down there, and had a chuckle. One lad held his head telling himself he was going to die down there, My VTOL flew over the Chimeran-held trenches, and our boys trying to storm them. Last I saw of that bit were the enemy mortars opening up, their shells making little puffs of dirt among the figures of humans. From up high it looked like firecrackers blowing up among toy soldiers. I later heard that none of the assault force survived the mortars, except for that American I saw in Manchester. 

****


End file.
